In a presently known process for making reinforcement basket (German Pat. No. 30 00 605) there is no possibility to automate production of such reinforcement baskets, because of their large diameter and their length. Manual production is however time consuming and costly.
There are processes known for the automatic production of reinforcement baskets (for instance German open application 3 221 671, British Pat. No. 894 798 or USSR Inventor's Certificate 797 829), but these processes are only suitable for the production of reinforcement baskets of limited length and limited diameter, since in these cases the longitudinal bars are supplied by guide ducts and are maintained in position by means of holding wires, without reinforcement hoops. Thereby, the length of the basket is limited by the length of the guiding duct. If a change in the diameter of the basket is desired, time-consuming readjustment operations of the machine are required.